For example, a light source device comprising a light control sheet which emits incident light at a predetermined output angle, and a liquid crystal display device including such a light source device have been proposed. The light control sheet includes a plurality of prisms arranged such that their generatrices are parallel to each other. Further, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display panel comprising a diffusion liquid crystal panel which diffuses linearly polarized light, oscillating in a predetermined direction, of light having directivity in a specific direction. The diffusion liquid crystal panel is configured to form a plurality of liquid crystal micro-lens portions by applying a voltage to transparent electrodes arranged with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.